evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist
Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist is a platform video game, the first based on the animated television series Kim Possible. It was released on November 13, 2002 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Windows, and Nintendo GameCube. It was published by THQ, and developed by Digital Mind and Movement. In the game, the player controls Kim Possible through eight levels as he tries to save Ron. Video game critics have given Revenge of Monkey Fist mixed reviews, with criticism directed at the difficulty of the game, partly caused by restricted controls. Gameplay The game is an action platformer game in which the player takes the role of Kim Possible. Going through eight levels set in locations such as Middleton High School, Camp Wannaweep, and Downtown Middleton, the player must overcome obstacles, defeat enemies, and collect trinkets. Plot Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist have kidnapped Kim's best friend, Ron. She has to find where Dr. Drakken's hideout is and save Ron. Levels # Downtown Dilemma! (Downtown Middleton) # Middleton High High-Jinks! (Middleton High School) # Return to Camp Wannaweep! (Camp Wannaweep) # Monkey Temple Madness! (Monkey Temple Ruins) # Situation on the Space Station! (Space Station) # Perils in Paris! (Paris, France) # Factory Foolery! (Factory) # Dr. Drakken's Evil Lair! (Drakken's Lair) Bosses * Shego (Return to Camp Wannaweep! and Factory Foolery!) * Monkey Fist (Monkey Temple Madness! and Situation on the Space Station!) * Dr. Drakken (Dr. Drakken's Evil Lair!) Product Features * Three deadly villains have teamed up and bought an army of monkey ninjas to take over the world. Kim Possible is on the case, to track these villains down! * Fight your way through against armies of villains using Kim's special fighting skills in 8 unique levels * Use cool spy equipment disguised as typical high-school girl stuff -- from force fields to mini lasers that look like lipstick tubes. * Password save feature. Trivia * Kim Possible: Revenge Of Monkey Fist is the only Kim Possible video game to use a password feature for the player's progress. Opening intro PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Loading screen # Copyright screen # THQ logo (2000-2011) # Fox Interactive logo (2002-2006) # Digital Eclipse logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # THQ logo (2000-2011) # Fox Interactive logo (2002-2006) # Digital Eclipse logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup screen # Licensed by Nintendo screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # THQ logo (2000-2011) # Fox Interactive logo (2002-2006) # Digital Eclipse logo (1999-2010) # Title screen PC # Loading screen # Copyright screen # THQ logo (2000-2011) # Fox Interactive logo (2002-2006) # Digital Eclipse logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Copyright screen # THQ logo (2000-2011, still) # Fox Interactive logo (2002-2006) # Digital Eclipse logo (1999-2010) # Title screen